


Только монстры

by adianna



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В войсках Голбеза были только монстры. Людей не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только монстры

\- Потому что я этого не позволю! Генерал Голбез находился под заклятием Земуса, и виноват в случившемся не больше чем сэр Хайвинд! – молодой король даже не думал понижать голос, поэтому слова далеко разносились по тронному залу.  
Гвардейцы у входа вытянулись в струнку и старательно изображали усердие.  
  
По лицам министров было видно, что именно они думали о невиновности сэра Хайвинда и куда они хотели бы ее засунуть. Желательно лично сэру Хайвинду и прямо на главной площади, при всем честном народе. Если бы возраст и положение позволяли.  
  
Каин стоял у окна, привычно скрестив руки на груди, и даже не пытался изображать интерес.  
Совсем недавно, в другой жизни, он вот так же стоял и слушал, как эти же люди послушно внимали речам перевертыша-Кангаззо. Не хватало только высокой фигуры в черных доспехах рядом.  
  
\- Ваше величество, но вы должны понять, послевоенная политика требует…  
\- После всех трагических событий народу нужен символ…  
  
 _В войсках Голбеза были только монстры. Людей не было._  
  
Новая песня, которую сейчас вовсю поют на улицах Барона. Потому что луной больше, луной меньше, но угроза миру прошла, а Барон вдруг оказался в окружении обиженных соседей, которые ой как не спешили забыть такие милые вещи, как бомбардировки, оккупацию, вторжение и прочую мирную дипломатию Барона последних месяцев.  
Монахи из Фабула. Посольство из Дамсиана. Делегация магов из Мисидии и сестры-клерики из Трои, которые днюют и ночуют в каменном мешке перед тронным залом, колдуя над двумя маленькими статуями. Им всем есть, что спросить.  
  
Только не у героя мира.  
Интересно, Сесил понимает, почему именно ему предложили стать королем? И именно сейчас.  
  
\- И если уж мы заговорили о сэре Хайвинде, - кто-то из особенно смелых добрался наконец и до этой животрепещущей темы. - Ваше Величество, человек в вашем положении не должен позволять личным отношениям влиять на…  
\- Заклятие не может быть оправданием…!  
  
Конечно. Каин мысленно фыркнул. Можно долго рассказывать, как оборотень обманул их всех, и попробовать вычеркнуть из памяти солдат Красных Крыльев под командованием нового генерала. Или королевских драгунов, которых по счастливому стечению обстоятельств отправили на учения в соседние горы, когда Сесил штурмовал замок.  
Или гвардейцев генерала Бейгена, которые все равно ходили с закрытыми забралами.  
  
А если вспомнить, что эти же министры всего несколько недель назад радостно давали советы новому генералу Красных Крыльев и единогласно голосовали за бомбардировку Дамсиана и уничтожение деревни призывателей, как потенциальной угрозы…  
  
Генерал Бейген? Погиб как герой, защищая своего короля. Тела не нашли.  
Пустующие места в бараках? Ну так, на войне, как на войне. Всякое бывает.  
В конце концов, в войсках Голбеза были только монстры. Разве нет?  
  
Кто такой Земус? Кто его видел? А вот человек в драконьем шлеме по правую руку генерала Голбеза из народной памяти сотрется не скоро.  
  
 _В войсках Голбеза были только монстры. И Каин Хайвинд._  
  
\- Вы, кажется, забываете, что под заклятиями были не только сэр Хайвинд и генерал Голбез, - вдруг тихо сказала Роза. - Достопочтенному Янгу из Фабула тоже есть что сказать.  
Еще не королева, она уже умела, не повышая голоса, заставить всех замолчать и прислушаться. Хороший талант на будущее.  
  
\- Подумайте об этом, - немедленно подхватил мысль Сесил. – Хорошо подумайте.  
Похоже, за то недолгое время, что его не было, они с Розой научились понимать друг друга с полуслова. Министры притихли. Еще бы. Исчезнувший с лица земли Голбез и апатичный Каин – это одно. Но что-то говорить вслух о достопочтенном Янге из Фабула они себе позволить не могут. Не того полета птицы.  
  
\- И думаю, на сегодня с нас хватит.  
\- Но Ваше Величество…  
\- Час поздний и мы все устали, - Роза поднялась с кресла, кивнула Сесилу и Каину, взяла под руку стареющего герцога и направилась к двери, продолжая говорить. – Давайте сегодня отдохнем, соберемся с мыслями, а завтра, с новыми силами, все обсудим.  
Остальные послушно потянулись за ней.  
  
\- Политики, – с отвращением сказал Сесил, когда гвардейцы закрыли двери, и устало поник на троне. Сейчас он казался удивительно не на месте. - Только из-за того, что им нужен козел отпущения со знакомым лицом, они собрались внести Голбеза в историю как главного злодея! Я не позволю, не позволю им напрасно обвинять тебя и моего брата во всех грехах.  
  
За окном всходила луна. В астрономической башне горел свет, с исчезновением второй луны, новый календарь нужен был как можно быстрее, и ученые работали от заката до заката.  
Напрасно ли, Сесил?  
  
Почему-то они все считали, что заклятие заставляло его делать то, что он сделал. «Бедный Каин, он был заколдован, им управляли, у него не было выбора». Хорошее объяснение, красивое, ладное. Успокаивает.  
Чушь собачья.  
  
Почему-то его самого никто не спросил. Зачем, почему.  
Забавно. В последнее время веселье всегда оставляет горький привкус. Интересно, Голбез чувствовал то же самое?  
  
Потому что заклятие не делало его послушным. Что такое игрушка, которая послушно выполняет команды? Она глупа и предсказуема, не умеет адаптироваться, и бесполезна на поле боя. Может и подходящая роль для солдата, но ни в коем случае не для командира. А Каин оказался достаточно ценен, чтобы не считаться простым солдатом.  
Оно делало его преданным.  
Предателем. Убийцей.  
  
Ползти на брюхе по битому камню, биться до последнего и раз за разом умирать с именем в мыслях, если не на губах, – это такая мелочь, когда один человек заполняет для тебя целый мир.  
Даже если смутно вспоминается, что когда-то этот мир заполнял кто-то другой.  
  
Предавать друзей, предавать семью, предавать дважды. И все ради того, чтобы услышать «Молодец, Каин. Пойдем со мной». Мир на тарелочке. Себя положить, но верность - верность до конца. Как напыщенный самовлюбленный Кангаззо. Ревнивая стерва Барбарикка. Рубиканте, с которым они даже друг друга уважали. Правда, очень издалека.  
  
Только они умерли. А Каин? То, что совет министров блюдёт свои интересы, еще не значит, что они не правы. Нет, его никто не заставлял. Он сам. Он все сам, без оправданий. Ради…  
  
\- Теодор.  
\- Что? – Сесил удивленно приподнялся.  
\- Его звали Теодор. Теодор Харви, - в зале вдруг стало удушающе тесно. Хорошо, что до выхода всего несколько шагов, можно даже не оборачиваться. - Не Голбез.  
Закрывшиеся двери тронного зала почти полностью заглушили звук латных сапог по красному ковру и сбивчивое: - Каин? Каин, подожди!  
Но он все равно не собирался останавливаться.  
  
Прощай, Роза.  
Прости и будь счастлива.  
Прощай, Сесил.  
Будь хорошим королем, тебе идет.  
  
А ему здесь не место.  
 _В войсках Голбеза были только монстры. Как Каин Хайвинд._


End file.
